Ed Edd N Eddy(Ed Edd N Eddy Z) Vs PowerPuff Girls
Description The Ed's from the fan animation Ed Edd N Eddy Z take on the Powerpuff girls in a death battle. Intro Flyer:Ah Cartoons they bring back the children that enjoyed them in all of us like the PowerPuff Girls Firestrike:And then there's the internet that ruin or make things better like the Ed's from Ed Edd N Eddy Z Flyer:I'm Flyer Firestrike:And i'm Firestrike and its our job to analyze there armor and weapons to see who would win a death battle. Ed's Flyer:First off the Ed's and boy they are strong Firestrike:Yep as in the series the Ed's are Sayians Flyer:And were taught under three mentors Zach ,Drew and Coery as they learned many ki moves and other attacks. Eddy Eddy is the self appointed leader of the Eds. He is the second strongest next to Ed. He is the one who comes up with scams and gets the other two Eds into trouble. Appearance Eddy has three visible hairs on his otherwise bald head. He is always seen wearing a yellow bowling shirt with light blue jeans. Eddy is the shortest one of the Eds, and even clocks out at being shorter then Corey, a boy two years his junior. Of the Eds, Eddy is most seen posing in a more rough, stoic manner, often crossing his arms. It can be inferred that his complexion takes on similiar aspects. Later on, in the Inheritance Saga, he has grown out his hair, which is spiky (much in the same regard as Saiyan hair) and blue. He also dons a red headband, and a new outfit (which largely resembles his previous look) Abilities * Kamehameha * Kaioken X1-X20 * False Super Saiyan * Super Form(Through Chaos emeralds) * Final flash * Ray of Riches(Use mind to create a ki based beam attack) * Speaical beam Cannon * Maximum Flasher * Kugi punch * Cash bomb * Moring peacock * light speed attack Flyer:Eddy is the self appointed leader of this trio and like his show counter part he can be stubborn and hot headed and a bit of an asshole Firestrike:But he has good attacks to make up for iit like the Kugi punch,Final Flash and his ulimate the Ray of Riches which is his own personal ki move.But like the other Ed's he has a super form with the Chaos emeralds , the False Super Sayian form and the Kaioken. Flyer:Kaio what. Firestrike:Don't start that. Edd Eddward, aka Edd or Double-D, is one of the main characters of the sprite series Ed, Edd n Eddy Z. At first, he and his two friends Ed and Eddy had trouble believing they were Saiyans, but after he was nearly killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, they were forced to accept their heritage in light of the overwhelming evidence. He is the weakest out of the Eds (though in some episodes he actually was stronger by a fair amount due to his near-death experience), but he more than makes up for it with his brainpower. This allows him to develop potent and powerful Ki attacks. Appearance Edd first appeared in Android Attack! like the other Eds with Corey and Drew.Edd has causcsian skin and wears a red shirt over a light green shirt with black jogging shorts with black running shoes.Edd has a black sock over his head covering up his black hair that is similar to Vegeta which has gained him the nickname 'Sockhead' by the other Eds. Abilities * Kamehameha * Magaru Kamehameha * Scatter Kamehameha * Special Beam Cannon * Masenko * Split Form * Chaos Blade * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear * Galactic Donut * Spirit Bomb (Non Canon) * Kaioken X1-X20 * False Super Saiyan * Super Form(Through Chaos emeralds) * Has some form of control of all five elements.(confirmed by SSJ5G) * Rasengan * Giant Rasengan (Clone needed) * Water Release: Restraint * Fire Release: Masenko * Wind Release: Rasen-Shuriken Flyer:Edd is smartest out of all the Ed's but is the weakest in terms of power levels but veryone knowns that power levels are bullshit. Firestrike:But it has allowed him to create the most powerful ki moves and attacks as he knows the split form technequic that createa a clone of himself which can be used to create a giant rasengan or help him in combat. Flyer:Also the fact he has control over the damn elements! Firestrike:This is true as he can pair this with other moves such as the fire realease masenko but that hails compared to his ultimate the Rasen-Shuriken. Flyer:Yep this bad boy is a mix of the Rasengan in a form of a shuriken that can be thrown and is mixed with wind as is seen in episode 51 where he used it to destroy Anti Zack Firestrike:Like Eddy and Ed he does have access to False Super Sayian and super form via emeralds and kaioken but in non cannon versions he has a fusion with Ed and for the sake of this battle we will include it and include his non cannon abililty to use the sprit bomb both as a last resort only. Ed Ed is the work horse of the Eds. He is both the strongest and the least intelligent out of the Eds. He has a little sister, Sarah, who is also a Saiyan, he is the human counterpart of the Storm. Appearance Ed first appeared in Android Attack! like the other Eds with Corey and Drew. Ed has bright yellow skin, a uni brow and has a buzz cut. He wears a green jacket, a red and white shirt with blue jeans. In the Inheritance Saga, Ed grew out his Saiyan hair like Eddy, and it is revealed to be orange, spiky, and curled back The Storm Is the other part of Ed which revealed in episode 51 when Sliver Tells of the future and how the Storm has caused it.Th storm knows nothing but fighting and is excellent and can use multiple lighting based attacks alone with other ki based moves.The Storm takes the form of a super Saiyan Ed.The storm most notable attacks are his storm styles and best two are Mark 9 El Thor which summons a lighting cloud that fires a beam of lighting at the opponents and and these moves are archived by the Storm being able to get static electricity on to his target so the attack would happen by hitting the ground to gain electricity bolts and then using his claws to sracth his target which would get the bolts of electricity to target. Abilities * Kaioken x1-20 * False Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan * Super Form (Emerald Saiyan) * Spirit of Saiyans * Kamehameha Wave * Special Beam Cannon * Lazah (Shoop da whoop) * Sphere of the Sphinx * Storm of the Sphinx * Gravy Gust * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Zappity Zap Zap * Chidori * Static Cannon (Ultimate) Flyer:Ed is the least smartest in the trio but in a Goku way but he is the strongest out of all of the Ed's Firestrike:Some of ed's moves are based off of internet memes but he does has strong attacks such as the Chidori, Super ghost Kamikaze ghost attack, the kamehameha, his famous Zappity Zap Zap and others. Flyer:But the most awesome thing about him is the Storm. Firestrike:The Storm is the other part of Ed and only knows fighting as of episode 51 we've learned some information on him as he is able to use super sayian and is skilled in many different lighting based attacks and as his most notable is the mark 9 el Thor which summons a giant lighting cloud and then fires a gaint beam of ki electricity on too the target.the storm is a lot smarter when it comes to combat and isn't a foe to be taken jokingly, Flyer:It s unclear if Ed can use super sayian but it is sure that he has the False Super Sayian and super form. and the Kaio whatever. Firestrike:Kaioken Flyer Flyer:Shut up Firestrike:together the Ed's have help protected earth, defeated perfect chaos and defeat many andorids created. Powerpuff Girls Flyer:Now onto the PowerPuff Girls and not the shitty reboot don't even talk about it , no bad Firestrike: What about the Superbowl? Flyer:Fuck you fire. Firestrike:Anyway lets start with Blossom Blossom Background * Age: 5 * Height: Unknown * Occupation: The Superhero of Townsville Physicality Strength * Destroyed a planet busting meteor shower with ease * Once Mojo Jojo turned his observatory atop the volcano into a floating weapons platform. Blossom grabbed it and after swinging it a few times to build momentum, tosses it into space * Blossom hit a skyscraper and the higher section of the building falls, so she has to grab it and put it back in place * Fights monsters all the time Durability * Can tank hits from The Rowdyruff Boys who are as strong as if not stronger than the girls * Don't seem to be particularly vulnerable to any kind of brute force attacks * Bulletproof * Townsville volcano and diving through the lava all the way down to Earth's molten planetary core **taking direct hits from giant monsters and the like * Can tank a nuke * Dipped in acid and Blossom comments "What do you know? Acid can't hurt us!" Speed and Reflexes * Easily FTL+ * Traveled so fast they went back in time * Flew to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds * Runs so fast, can create earthquakes * Delivered all of Santa's presents in part of a night * Dodged Lasers * Casually reacts to thing being thrown at her Abilities Eye Lasers/Heat Rays * Fire the lasers with enough accuracy to remove the bread crust from a pile of sandwiches without causing any damage to the sandwiches * Buttercup once used her eyebeams to vaporize the falling cage of the class pet without harming the hamster inside * Vaporized of most of an asteroid after a combined eyeblast of several seconds * Heat vision vaporized an entire lake in less than two minutes. (Though the exact size of the lake is unknown to us, it is worth remembering that in order to vaporize a 10x10x10 meters cube of water you need over half a kiloton of energy. All things considered, this feat puts the energy output of the PPGs heat vision in the level of low-yield nuclear weapons, at the very least.) Power Punches * In a few instances individuals empowered with Chemical X have generated energy auras around their fists in order to increases the damage caused by her physical attacks Hand Blasts * Though not used as often as heat vision, the PPGs have also often shown the ability to fire energy beams from their hands, but the hand beams lack the high end feats of the heat vision rays Lightning Bolts * Isn't that pretty shocking right Ice Breath * Is able to freeze a big ass meteor Firestrike:Blossom is the leader of the powerpuffs and might be the best as she has multiple abilities Flyer:Like Ice breath , Cloning hand blasting fire and other cool shit. Firestrike:But her most interesting one is her danger sense which can detect danger from a far. And also she has heat vision Flyer:So spidey sense and superman heat vision? Firestrike:Yep and she's a quick thinker as well and can take a fucking nuke to the face. Flyer:I call haxs ! Firestrike:But it's true. Buttercup Backround * Age:5 * Height:unknown * Occupation:Protector of Townsville Firestrike:Buttercup is strongest out of all the girls and is a bit of a hot head and stubborn Flyers:And for kids at home who don't know what that means it means that she is a bitch. Firestrike:Err she did find her inner peace later on. While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. Her special ability are shown to be able to curl her tongue. Other signature abilities she displays are * Tornado Generation * Power punchs * Ball Blast * Black Hurricane * Green Laser Beams * Green Energy Orb * Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town) * Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it). Firestrike:she does have similar abilities when it comes to her sisters but she does have some personal ones Flyer:Like the abilities to create tornadoes and or a hurricane man she's lucky the flash didn't sue her. Firestrike: Back on track she has proven that can fight time after time and proven that she can take hit and still fight Bubbles Flyer:Lastly there bubbles the most kindest and caring out the trio. Firestrike:And she might be the fastest Backround * Age:5 * Height:Unknown * Occupation:Protector of townsville Abilities * Electric forces * Laser beams * Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina * Supersonic Scream * Understanding and speaking of animal languages * Understanding and speaking of Spanish and Japanese * X-ray vision * Hand blasts * power punchs Flyer:Like her sisters she is capable of superhuman feats and is very durable like her sisters Firestrike:She has a vast understanding of various langanges Flyer:Her most notable ability is her supersonic scream which can cause searing hearing problems for a target. Firestrike;But she is the weakest out of the trio. Flyer:Together the girls have saved townsville on multiple times , defeated the rowdyruff boys and have stopped Mojo jojo numerous times. Fight It was a normal day in Townsville until a portal opened in Townsville's jewelary store with the Ed's falling through it. Eddy:Sockhead is this where the emerald is? Edd:According to the tracker yes. Unlucky enough Ed had found where the chaos emerald was and had broken the glass and took it. Ed:I got it Buckos! Eddy:Ed you idiot! An alarm would go off and soon three familiar girls would enter the store. Blossom:Stop right there that jewel doesn't belong to you Buttercup:So return or there will be trouble Bubbles:Yeah All three Ed's recognized it was the PowerPuffs but they were was different than before but Eddy didn't take any risk and fired a ki blast at them causing the girls to dodge moving outside the store Edd:Oh dear FIGHT!!! Soon the two groups were out on the street and the fight begins as Edd uses the split form to create 5 clones of himself and attacks Bubbles while Ed and Buttercup collide with each other and start throwing series of punch s leaving Eddy and Blossom to duke it out. Bubbles was having trouble with Edd as his clones were tough to deal with as she couldn't find out which one was the real one as one his clones used the galactic donut on her and trapping her in a ring of yellow ki allowing the clones and the real Edd to charge up their Maseako and firing the beams at the trap Bubble. The beams hit and took effect as Bubbles was sent into a small crater that was created but was able get out of it. Then she started firing eye beams at the clones and hitting the real Edd having some effect as he was forced to the ground but still was somewhat damaged. Ed and Buttercup were still in a battle of fists as but the two had taken some hits but Ed out of the blue found and got a steam roller and slammed it on Buttercup and started punching the vehicle in which a combo meter appear (This actually one of his moves - I'm not joking) and started going up until it reached 99 in which Ed jumped up and fired a ki beam at the Steam roller blowing it up and creating small crater but Buttercup was not dead but did take some damage and got out of hole and use her tornado generatoration and a medium sized tornado was created and went Towards ed and he was unable to counter as he was thrown back by it and landed a few feet away. Eddy and Blossom were still fighting and Eddy was starting to lose his patience as Blossom was able to dodge most of what he threw at her."STAY STILL DAMN IT. "Eddy yelled before firing a final flash at her but Blossom narrowly dodge the golden beam, so in respond Blossom fired multiple hand blasts at Eddy but he simply after imaged them as he's seen this before. Smirking, Eddy Charged up energy building up the light speed attack meanwhile Blossom saw time to attack and decided to use her ice breath but Eddy was done and charged at her and it was a direct hit at Blossom stopped for a moment to felt being hit multiple time by the hits Eddy had done during this attack and was sent to the ground hard but still able to get up. Soon Both teams regrouped and it was anyone's fight. Eddy:I gotta say you ladies are tough but its no more mister nice guy Edd if you will. Edd nodded as the seven Chaos emeralds were revealed and a yellow Aura surrounded the Ed's. Blossoms:Uh girls what are those jewels Doing? Buttercup: Well i'm not gonna let this happen! Bubbles:Buttercup Wait! Buttercup charged at the ed's but it was too late as they super form transformation was complete. Buttercup looked up to see the eds different as their hair was now a bit was more upwards and yellow and their eyes were different colors, Ed's was green, Edd's were orange and eddy's were red - but staring only caused her to get punch away by Ed. Eddy:Round two boys With that, all three Eds rushed off to their targets. Bubbles before was struggling to hold off Edd but now it seemed impossible as he is now faster then she is then and unable to counter his clones in which Edd and one his clones started to form a giant reasengan. Bubbles made one last ditch attempt and used her supersonic scream in which destroyed the clones nearby. Edd had finished the reasengan and charged at Bubbles and had hit and released the ball of energy sending it forwards along with Bubbles until it exploded in which Edd flew away leaving a clone in his place. Buttercup was on the defensive against Ed as she avoid the various ghosts that look like ed flew at her. Two were able to get near her and exploded, forcing back and looked to see Ed charging at her with a Chidori. Buttercup charged back at with a power punch ready and resulted in both colliding looking push each other back with their attack. It ended with ed successful and and Buttercup ending up with nearly fatal damage from the attack that caused it.Blood was visible from Buttercup's stomach as she fell to the ground. Ed reverted back to normal form and looked to see Edd and Eddy still fighting. Eddy and Blossom were locked in a combat clash which as in which was in Eddy's favor as he was able out-speed her. As Blossom readied a power punch and sped towards eddy who simply after image behind her and kicked her upwards in the back before after imaging again and slammed her back towards the ground creating a crater while eddy just smirked and started a Kamehameha wave. After that Eddy reverted to normal form Eddy the beam of energy toward the carter and it appeared larger than before but Blossom was able fly back up only to get blasted into a building by Ed. Meanwhile, Edd was creating the Rasengan-Shurikn by the edges of Townsville and was almost finished as he needed a bit more time. Meanwhile, Bubbles destroyed the clone left by Edd and started looking for him. Bubbles had saw him and quickly flew over to stop him and was a few feet way but was too late as Edd was finished,. Edd:Wind Release Rasengan-Shruikin Edd Threw the Shuriken at Bubbles in which she failed to dodge which resulted in her being surrounded in a ball of wind and hit wind strikes inside and then it exploded killing her. Ed reverted back to normal form panting as the attack to a lot of energy to do so but he was able regroup with Eddy and Ed. Meanwhile, Buttercup was struggling with blood loss and barely could attack and tried to muster a thunder clap but was too late as she was pierced by a special beam Cannon attack Ed and ended her. Blossom had saw this and enraged now after seeing Buttercup on ground dead and saw the third Ed but no Bubbles she rushed at the weak Edd. Edd was able to react fast enough as he was punched back hard and before getting assaulted by a series of power punches by Blossom by when it seem she stopped Blossom used her heat vision and fired it directly at Edd and it hit striking him in the lung forcing him to ground and coughing up blood and eventually died. Eddy:Edd! Blossom:that was for Bubbles. Ed meanwhile had fists already made and his hair started to glow as seeing one of best friends die at the hand of the Powrrpuff released something the world feared the storm. A Bright light was see forcing eddy and Blossom to cover their eyes and when it was gone it showed the Storm i in which he appeared as ed but Super Sayian as his hair was yellow and spiked and his eyes were deathly green. Eddy:Ed? the storm just ignored eddy and rushed at blossom throwing a punch that sent her back a few feet as she wasn't ready. *Cue kevin hart say 'no she wasn't ready'* Back to the fight Blossom regained her self and just rushed throwing a series at the storm whom didn't do anything to dodge at all as he seemly just dodged them without moving.Blossom flew back a few feet surprised. Blossom:H-how was able to dodge that when i didn't even see him move. The stormed only smirked as yellow lighting appeared on his hand before hitting the ground in which it was now blue. Then he attacked Blossom throwing punches that Blossom could barely dodge but it didn't stop there as finger ail claw appeared on the storm and he started leaving various marks on blossom via scratching her and this worked until was able punch him send him back a few feet but the stormed a cracked his before firing an easier cannon (think what average sauian warriors use like Nappa) while blossom jumped up; dodging the beam only to get kicked back down by Eddy in which the storm gave him a look telling him not to interfere in which Eddy just ignored him as he wanted to avenge Edd. The Storm again rushed at blossom again using his claws in order to leave marks on her in which Blossom kicked him away but the storm only smirked as electric bolts appeared on blossom in which the storm made a fist a the bolts form a electrical straight jack et making blossom unable to move in which the storm using claws once more to leave even more marks on Blossom. Eventually the straight jacket wore off and Blossom was able to punch away the storm in which Eddy kicked in her in the back towards the storm and the storm was able to recover and leave more marks on blossom and Eventually kicking her up in the air. blossom:I can't beat these two at once and i can't give up! Her train of thought was interrupted when the Storm Grabbed her and threw her back down to the ground.The storm levitated to Ground and stood there wait for blossoms next move.Blossom grew in rage as she need to Avenge her sisters now as she wouldn't allow these stranger to kil her and possibly harm the town even more so in which in she readied a large Power punch and rushed at the waiting storm whom just smiled. Eddy:Ed move! It was a direct hit but something was off the storm vanish in smoke leaving a Ghost in his place And before Blossom could move it exploded as she got caught in it.Blossom was sent flying as her right arm was gone and blooded gushed and then she landed on the ground the storm reappeared and smirked as now electricity began to become visible on Blossom as a Giant storm cloud appeared on above her and smiled before commencing his attack as a Giant Beam of Lighting appeared out of the could and hit Blossom and she screamed in pain before dying and faded away. K.O!!!! Results Firestrike:Holy shit Flyer:Damn Firestrike:This was a close battle to very end but the Eds prevailed as they had a wider variety of attacks and moves and could keep up with the girls as they faced them before Flyer:Correct as in the Show they faced evil versions of the Powerpuff girls whom where more experienced and had almost Majin Buu healing and where a lot stronger and could use ki. Firestrike:Which allowed the Eds to gain a upper hand when it came to hand to hand combat as they fought similar styles but what really ended this battle was the Storm as in episode 51 he was showed as a smarter fighter then Ed and knows nothing but fighting.As he was able to dodge Corey's Napaml Spiral with a place Ghost clone Flyer:And Blossom couldn't fight a being like this alone which only made it more tougher Firestrike:I guess you say this was shocking Flyer:No just no Firestrike:Anyways the winner are the Ed Edd eddy Z ed's Next time on death battle,,,,,,,,,, A man in a Purple Gi appears on a cliff where he is attacked by a familar yellow skin Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles